cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Extreme Wrestling Federation (CAW Promotion)
Extreme Wrestling Federation Entertainment, LLC, Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF) is an American CAW professional wrestling promotion based in Chicago, Illinois. EWF was founded by Kido-san (known as Meckrocz3451 on this site and as DSP_Kido666 on PSN) around 2007 while creating custom superstars and championships on WWE Smackdown Vs. Raw 2007 with friends. EWF holds internet tapings and PPVs primarily in the United States and occasionally internationally. All EWF full shows and matches are broadcasted on YouTube. Promotion History EWF was founded in 1993 as Ultimate Championship Wrestling (UCW) by Garfield Rayne Jr. UCW would tape its weekly shows on Monday nights and would allow wrestlers from the independent circuit to appear in matches that were acclaimed by fans and critics alike. While having a decent reputation and financial balance, the promotion was still unable to directly compete in the Monday Night Wars along with professional wrestling superpowers, World Wrestling Federation (WWF/E) and the now defunct World Championship Wrestling (WCW). In early 1994, UCW formed a partnership with hardcore wrestling promotion Ballistic Loco Opportunistic Wrestling (B.L.O.W). The two promotions allowed their talent to appear on each other's shows which gave them huge popularity within the independent scene throughout the 90's. In 1998, UCW and B.L.O.W merged and rebranded themselves as Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF), a promotion that would host two shows on a weekly basis. Monday Night UCW followed a technical and hard hitting style, but maintained its traditional pro wrestling rules and regulations, while Friday Night B.L.O.W retained its brutal hardcore roots. Despite its vast improvements and growing popularity, EWF would lose its TV deal due to low ratings as WWF/E, WCW, and ECW were dominating the world of pro wrestling. In early 2000, EWF formed a partnership with WWF/E and for the next eleven years, EWF talent would appear in dark matches on Monday Night RAW, Smackdown, Heat, Velocity, and other shows for the promotion. EWF wrestlers mainly served as talent enhancement for upcoming stars like John Cena, Randy Orton, CM Punk and others much to the ire of EWF management. However EWF was not the only promotion to suffer such a fate. ECW, and WCW were bought out by WWE in 2001, where the talent they recovered were also misused and treated poorly. In 2011, EWF veteran and CEO of the promotion Bloodpain announced that EWF had gained enough profits from their partnership with WWE to sever ties with the company and start anew. In 2012, EWF began hosting live events from much bigger venues than before, but still didn't have a TV deal. In 2014, EWF shows began taping shows and posting them on the YouTube channel, Critical Gaming Channel. After posting a few PPVs for two years, EWF had been off the YouTube radar and continued with their live events. On June 30, 2018, EWF Wrestling had posted the very first episode of EWF Saturday Nights taped in Chicago Illinois, officially returning to YouTube. Main Roster Championships Current championships Retired championships LWA Roster Championships Current championships Category:CAW Leagues Category:CAW Shows